DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Henry to the Rescue Remake. Characters *Johnny *Mail Car *Caboose *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Tan Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Green Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Edward Transcript *Narrator: (as Johnny arrives at Knapford station, hauling his Western Mail train, with his yellow mail car and his red caboose, Gordon blows his whistle, and departs with his five Express coaches, like his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) Gordon always pulled the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Sir Topham Hatt, and Gordon would see how fast he could go. *Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: He said. (speeds along toward Henry's tunnel) *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock! *Narrator: Said the coaches. In a minute, Gordon will see the tunnel where Henry stood bricked up and lonely. *Henry: Oh, dear. Why did I worried about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I'd like to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: But Henry didn't know how to ask. *Gordon: I'm going to poop poop at Henry. *Narrator: He was almost there when... Wheesh! And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. (Gordon comes to a complete stop with his safety valve breaking apart and rubs himself all over) His driver stopped the train. *Gordon: What has happened to me? *Narrator: Asked Gordon. *Gordon: I feel so weak. *Driver: You burst your safety valves. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: You can't pull the train anymore. *Gordon: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Henry laughing at me. (Henry laughs at Gordon) *Narrator: Everyone came to see Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hmph. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: These big engines are always causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once. *Narrator: While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way. (as Gordon gets uncoupled from his five coaches, and goes onto a siding out of the way) Edward was the only engine left. *Edward: I'll come and try. (Edward sets off and couples up Gordon's train and fails to push his coaches) *Gordon: Hmph. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That's no use. Edward can't push the train. *Narrator: Kind Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches. (Edward uncouples himself from the fifth coach, runs round, and gets coupled up to the first coach on the front) *Gordon: I told you so. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Why not let Henry try? *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. *Narrator Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I will. Will you help pull this train, Henry? *Henry: Oh yes. *Narrator: Said Henry. (Henry's firebox burns before he gets up steam, and puffs out of the tunnel to go onto a turntable, but backs up onto the front of Edward and Gordon's express, and gets coupled to Edward, coupled to Gordon's coaches) When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. *Henry: Oh, I'm stiffed, I'm stiffed. *Narrator: He groaned. *Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. (Henry gets coupled up in front Edward, coupled to Gordon's five express coaches) *Edward: Peep peep. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: I'm ready. *Henry: Peep peep peep. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: So am I. Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it! *Narrator: They puffed together. (Henry and Edward pull Gordon's express coaches together) *Edward: We've done it together! We've done it together! *Narrator: Said Edward and Henry. *Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! *Narrator: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. (Sir Topham Hatt loses his hat, which gets eaten by a goat, while the train speeds up) But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. They never stopped til they came to the station at the end of the line. (as Henry and Edward arrive at Wellsworth) The passengers all said thank you, and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. One their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed. All three engines are now great friend. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over. (Edward, Gordon, and Henry help each other back to Tidmouth sheds to have a rest) Trivia (The Main Episode: Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US)) *Henry to the Rescue will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film an Angry Henry hauling four red coaches through a rain storm. *Shot 2 will film an Angry Henry hauling four red coaches into a tunnel and will also film Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. *Shot 3 will film an Angry Henry staying in the first tunnel and will film Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose going through the other tunnel. *Shot 4 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 5 will film the conductor waving his flag and blowing at an Angry Henry, who will be wheeshing steam at his conductor. *Shot 6 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 7 will film Sir Topham Hatt in a coach. *Shot 8 will film James arriving with two green coaches outside the other tunnel with an Angry Henry staying in the first tunnel. *Shot 9 will film James leaving with two green coaches and going through the other tunnel with an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily. *Shot 11 will film everyone trying to pull an Angry Henry out of the tunnel. *Shot 12 will film the passengers looking at Sir Topham Hatt and pulling an Angry Henry. *Shot 13 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 14 will film an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 15 will film the passengers behind the coaches and Sir Topham Hatt watching. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 17 will film the passengers trying to push. *Shot 18 will film the passengers pushing hard. *Shot 19 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 20 will film the passengers trying to push harder. *Shot 21 will film an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 22 will film Thomas coming along. *Shot 23 will film the passengers arguing with an Angry Henry. *Shot 24 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 25 will film Thomas spitting into one of his hands. *Shot 26 will film Thomas spitting into his other hand. *Shot 27 will film Thomas rubbing his hands together. *Shot 28 will film Thomas going up to the coaches. *Shot 29 will film a tired Thomas taking a huge breath. *Shot 30 will film an eyes shut Thomas putting his hands on the coaches and struggling to push Henry out of the tunnel. *Shot 31 will film Henry's wheels moving. *Shot 32 will film an Angry Henry folding his arms. *Shot 33 will film an eyes shut Thomas trying to push hard. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas all puffed out. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily at an angry Henry. *Shot 36 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily to an angry Henry. *Shot 37 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking angrily. *Shot 38 will film an Angry Henry. *Shots 39 to 59 will film the workmen taking up the old rails and building a wall up in front of a surprised Henry, who can't get out, and gets sad, because he will stay in the tunnel, so that other engines will not bump into him. *Shot 60 will film a sad Henry dripping a tear. *Shot 61 will film Gordon going through the other tunnel, hauling a red and white Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, a green and white coach, and a caboose. *Shot 62 will film a sad Henry dripping more tears. *Shot 63 will film Casey Jones stoking the fire with coal. *Shot 64 will film Edward puffing onward. *Shot 65 will film Edward going through the other tunnel, hauling three red coaches. *Shot 66 will film a sad Henry. *Shot 67 will film a Proud Gordon speeding onward. *Shot 68 will film a sad Henry sombering. *Shot 69 will film a sad Henry crying in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble. *Shot 70 will film a sad Henry bricked up and lonely. *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9